hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshio Maaka
Yoshio Maaka is an OC owned by Gamesee. Please do not use him in anything without Gamesee's permission, unless it is for a crush. In addition please do not edit this page in any way, including just adding categories, without Gamesee's permission. Appearance Yoshio attempts to be very neat appearance wise, keeping his hair in a neat ponytail so it won't be a worry. He is tall standing at 5'11 (191 cm) and he weighs about 141 lbs (63 kg.) His skin is an average white skin tone, although it would be tanner if he spend more time outside. His hooded eyes are a blue-grey, and his features are somewhat rounded and medium sized. Personality Yoshio is a huge loner, and only has a few friends as of now. It isn't that he is pessimistic, it is more that he finds talking exhausting and not worth it. When talking he tends to try to make the conversation go to a halt in the most polite way possible, and sometimes succeeds in this. To add, Yoshio finds it hard to express his emotions. He hardly shows when he is sad, angry, or anxious unless it is a dire situation. Because of this he is thought by many to be rather emotionless or careless, the fact that he is the Occult Club president not helping. He can also be blunt and a tad dense when it comes to things not involving magic, making awkward conversations. For example, he has zero idea what sex is and thinks that it is an "adult Lego" called segs. In addition, he lacks a good sense of humour because of this due to him not understanding most jokes. In addition, Yoshio is a compulsive liar. He lies nearly on instinct for no true reason, although it is suspected to involve him being a kitsune. He often does it to friends and family, aside from his mother. This causes some to lose trust in Yoshio over time. If Yoshio were to develop romantic feelings for someone, he probably wouldn't realize until a confession happened. This is because of his density, and that he isn't good at fully recognizing his own emotions. Yoshio has a generally mixed reputation, since some think he is cold and unlikable, while others think he is sweet and idiotic. More innocent people and people who like the occult are attracted to him, rather than arrogant or mature people. Yoshio could be considered a nihilist, and has no true religious or philosophical beliefs other than that magic exists. However, some could and would mistaken him as someone who is a black magic user, Pagan, or Wiccan. He highly dislikes being called any of the above, the first since it is just overall offensive and the last two since he shares none to near none of the beliefs as a Pagan or a Wiccan. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * Strength - '''2 * '''Dexterity - '''4 * '''Stamina - '''3 Social * '''Charisma '- '''4 * '''Manipulation' '''- '''4 * '''Appearance - '''6 Mental * '''Perception - '''3 * '''Intelligence - '''8 * '''Wits - '''2 Abilities Gardening Yoshio has a casual interest in gardening, although due to the apartment he lives in it is hard to garden. Preferred Weapon Magic, isn't it obvious? Skills * '''Animals - '''5 * '''Crafts - '''5 * '''Drive - '''2 * '''Etiquette - '''8 * '''Firearms - '''1 * '''Larceny - '''2 * '''Melee - '''0 * '''Performance - '''2 * '''Stealth - '''3 * '''Survival - '''5 * '''Swimming - '''5 * '''Kawaiiness - '''1 Knowledges * '''Academics - '''8 * '''Computer - '''5 * '''Finance - '''5 * '''Investigation - '''0 * '''Law - '''2 * '''Medicine - '''6 * '''Occult - '''10 * '''Science - '''4 * '''Cooking - '''3 Powers and Mutations Magic Yoshio is a good magic user, since he has been practicing it for most of his life. He doesn't follow any religion while practicing it, although he tries to learn magic all from the same source. The source in name tends to center yokai-related magic, since his mother knew someone who could get magic books from that source. They aren't tricks, more along the lines of rituals or spells. Fire Manipulation Yoshio has a knack for manipulating fire, being able to make fire appear and disappear along with being able to control it. However, using this ability is extremely exhausting for Yoshio and he can only use the power for so long before collapsing. Illusions Yoshio can cause illusions, but only minor ones. In addition, he can only affect one person at a time and he can only affect their sense of sight and touch. Possessions Various Occult Books Yoshio owns at least 6 books about the occult and reads them often. Some he has reread about 8 times. Laptop For research and information storage, he has a small, black laptop. Backstory Yoshio's soul is not a human soul, but rather a kitsune's soul. It is unknown what Yoshio's life was like as a kitsune, since he doesn't remember anything about him being a yokai at all. But his body was initially a stillborn due to the drugs his mom took, and he possessed the body for unknown reasons. Amaya was happy the baby survived, since she was fully convinced that Yoshio was going to die as a baby. It is unknown who Yoshio's biological mother is, but Amaya mentions that she is in jail for "a very bad adult crime." From a young age Yoshio had a fascination with the occult, and Amaya encouraged this hobby since he never got hurt from his interests. He spent most of his time studying while Amaya was working and shopping, eventually learning minor biomancy and telelportation. When he turned 12 he enrolled into Hatsuharu due to his good grades, and began experimenting with the more dangerous side of the occult with his mom gone. Trivia * Yoshio was born on November 18th, also known as Occult Day. * Yoshio has never been in or considered a relationship. * Yoshio has a tortoiseshell named Biba at home, who he loves spending time with when visiting. * Yoshio has a strange fear of dogs, sometimes getting worked up to near tears when seeing one. ** He also feels unusually anxious around Inugami due to this. ** Some dogs react strangely around Yoshio, barking rather loudly at him and sniffing him more than needed. *** This is because dogs can detect kitsune, and kitsune are said to hate and/or be scared of dogs. * Yoshio has no idea about sex, and thinks the word is "segs," a special kind of Lego. * Yoshio would rather be in a relationship with a social or warm person since he wouldn't have to have to talk as much for the former and for the latter he simply doesn't think he could get along with another cold person like him. * Yoshio refers to himself with "wagahai." ** It is unknown where he picked this up since this is a very old-fashioned way of saying "I." Category:Gamesee's OCs Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:Fifth Years Category:Homosexual Category:Occult Club Category:Class 5-1 Category:Human (Debatable) Category:Yokai (Debatable) Category:Kitsune (Debatable) Category:Homoromantic Category:Porcy's Waifus Category:Gamesee's Child